


Взрыв из прошлого

by Fausthaus



Category: Crows - 高橋ヒロシ | Takahashi Hiroshi, Crows Gaiden | Takahashi Hiroshi, Worst - 髙橋ヒロシ | Takahashi Hiroshi
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: События в настоящем иногда вытаскивают на свет воспоминания, о которых хочется навсегда забыть
Relationships: Bandou Hideto/Kirishima Hiromi
Kudos: 4





	Взрыв из прошлого

— Да, привет! — звонкая трель телефона, а вслед за нею и веселый голос Хироми вытащили Бандо из текста к очередной песне. Да оно и к лучшему: уже минут двадцать они оба — и текст, и его автор, — находились в настоящем ступоре, и последнего этот факт начал порядком раздражать. — Я так рад тебя слышать, Мако! — Хироми сновал по комнате, складывая вещи в сумку: рано утром нужно было выезжать в аэропорт и оттуда гнать в Хиросиму на гастроли, а сборы, как впрочем и всегда, были отложены на последний момент.

— Мы в полном порядке, хотя загрузка по-прежнему аховая. И да, мне нравится. Я не променяю эту адскую помесь скорости, рифов и сумасшествия ни на что другое. Ты же сам все знаешь. А как там у вас дела? 

Что ответил Мако, Бандо не услышал — Хироми слишком сильно прижимал мобильник плечом к уху, но уже через мгновение он бросил футболку Хидето на диван и быстрым шагом ушел на кухню, резким жестом перехватив трубку рукой. Бандо смотрел вслед и ему совсем не понравилось, как вдруг напрягся Киришима при ответе Сугихары на свой вопрос.

Все время, пока его не было в комнате, Бандо просидел, уставившись в темноту за окном, не думая ни о чем. Только откуда-то изнутри волнами поднималась странная тревога, даже скорее паника, от которой уже через пару минут некуда было деться. 

— Что случилось? — стоило Хироми вернуться в гостиную и снова приняться за сборы, как Бандо соскочил с подоконника и приблизился к нему.

— Ничего, — Хироми обошел его, стараясь не глядеть в глаза, и принялся аккуратно сворачивать небрежно брошенную футболку. Слишком аккуратно.

— Своим приятелям врать будешь! — Бандо встряхнул Хироми за плечи так, что у того зубы клацнули. 

— Есть темы, на которые я не хочу с тобой разговаривать! — упрямо отрезал Киришима, вывернувшись из цепких рук. — И тебе это не нужно, я точно знаю.

— Что за хуйню ты несешь? — Бандо нахмурился и сжал ладони в кулаки. — Я тебе кто? В какие игры вздумал поиграть? 

— Хидето, прекрати, — Хироми неожиданно вздрогнул, а на лице на мгновение появилась гримаса боли. — Правда, не надо.

— Что-то серьезное произошло, да? — уже спокойнее проговорил Бандо. — Очень серьезное? 

— Да.

— В Судзуране?

— Нет, — Хироми ненадолго замолчал, а потом практически выдохнул. — Фронт. И поправить ничего нельзя.

— Хироми, пожалуйста.

— Вчера вечером погиб лидер шестого Фронта Каваччи Тесшо. Его сбил пьяный водитель и сбежал. Младший Мурата был там, все видел, но он в порядке. Это был несчастный случай. Нелепый несчастный случай, которого никак нельзя было предугадать.

— Ясно, — Бандо вытащил из кармана джинсов зажигалку и несколько раз бездумно крутанул колесико. Измятая пачка сигарет так и торчала из заднего кармана. — Как они без него справятся? Это же тяжело, когда вот так все оборачивается. Неожиданно. Слишком больно.

Бандо буквально рухнул на диван и невидяще уставился на свои руки, из которых выпала на пол зажигалка. Хироми, ничего не говоря, сел рядом. 

Да, давно уже минули те дни, когда Фронт был для Бандо Хидето всем. Но слишком много всего произошло, слишком много боли пришлось вытерпеть, слишком много сил понадобилось, чтобы не свихнуться. Всего было слишком, поэтому Бандо и запрятал свои воспоминания, как плохие, так и хорошие, очень глубоко. Но пару раз Хироми заставал Хидето, когда тот рассматривал склеенную и пожелтевшую от времени фотографию с улыбающимся парнем на мотоцикле.

  
Сугата Казуши... Бандо никогда толком не рассказывал о нем, но легко было понять, насколько он был ему дорог. Да и тех мелочей, что упоминал Бандо, всегда было предостаточно, чтобы разобраться, каким был Сугата, лидер второго поколения Фронта, погибший, как и Каваччи Тесшо, под колесами пьяного водителя несколько лет назад. 

— После гибели Сугаты-сана я купил такие же очки, как у него, — тихо проговорил Бандо. — И перчатки. Я так старался быть на него похожим, что три дня без продыху мотался по всем магазинам города, чтобы найти такую же куртку. И ударил парня, который попробовал увести ее у меня прямо в магазине. Бесился оттого, что не мог волосы уложить так, как носил он. Единственное, что было таким же — чертова прядь на лбу. Как я не заливал ее лаком, она все равно выбивалась. Я вкалывал как проклятый, чтобы накопить на байк, как у Сугаты-сана. Пришел в Вооруженный Фронт. Обзавелся целью в жизни. У меня появились друзья. Я понял, что это такое — быть по-настоящему свободным. Все было, почти как у него, — Бандо закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана. — Даже предательство лучшего друга. Только я сумел выкарабкаться, а он — нет. Знаешь, — Бандо ударил по подлокотнику, — тогда я не понимал, но сейчас точно знаю, почему я так вел себя. Почему копировал Сугату-сана. Я хотел, чтобы он по-прежнему жил. Пусть не сам, а через меня. Я жил его жизнью: делал то, чего хотел он, бредил его мечтами, жил по его правилам. Был готов на все, чтобы он, где бы ни находился, понял, что для него не все потеряно. Что он по-прежнему может жить. По-настоящему жить. Именно поэтому я так ни разу не ходил на кладбище. Не постоял рядом с камнем, где выбито его имя. Может быть, я предавал этим своим поступком его память, но я не хотел верить, что его нет. Мне повезло больше, чем Мурате. Я никогда не видел Сугату-сана мертвым. Я мог вообразить, что он просто уехал. Но вернется, обязательно когда-нибудь вернется. И все станет по-прежнему. Эта мысль, глупая и детская, помогала мне не сойти с ума от горя, особенно в первые дни после его гибели. Я не хотел верить в то, что его нет. И не верил. Было проще заставить себя возненавидеть Сугату-сана за то, что он меня бросил, чем представить, что он больше никогда не промчится по шоссе навстречу рассвету. Знаешь, прошло столько лет, но боль никуда не делась. Даже тебе не удалось избавить меня от нее. Прости.

— Хидето, есть вещи, от которых избавиться невозможно. А может быть, и не надо.

— Что? 

— Я же знаю, как пристально ты следишь за всем, что происходит сейчас с Фронтом. Это часть тебя, как бы ты ни старался уверить самого себя, что это не так. Это как первая любовь. Даже если она осталась безответной, она все равно самое прекрасное, что когда-либо могло произойти. А я не дурак, чтобы ревновать тебя к прошлому. Потому что я — твое настоящее.

— Ты никогда и не был дураком, — Бандо притянул Хироми к себе и уткнулся в его плечо. — Хотя я когда-то был уверен в обратном. 

— Они справятся. Это же Вооруженный Фронт. Они не умеют иначе. 

— Им всем придется жить с безумной болью. Некоторые потеряют свою прежнюю жизнь. Мне было легче. Я знал, что в смерти Сугаты-сана был замешан Хидеёми. Мне было кого обвинять и ненавидеть. 

— У каждого из нас есть собственные счеты к судьбе, конкретным людям и определенным обстоятельствам. Но прошлое все же иногда лучше оставить в прошлом. Я знаю это лучше тебя, Хидето.

— Научишь меня?

— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Хироми, взъерошил Бандо волосы и обнял покрепче. — Только ты давно все умеешь сам. Я просто помогу тебе об этом вспомнить.


End file.
